


【火纹风花雪月】拂晓

by Icefllaya



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefllaya/pseuds/Icefllaya
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth





	【火纹风花雪月】拂晓

从lof备份  
初次发布于lofter

【火纹风花雪月】拂晓  
#说在前面  
贝雷特x尤里斯，支援S  
金鹿线战后if

魔改，有点儿黑的贝雷特，以及我爱级长们。

这是加尔古·马库大教堂的门卫小哥某天在山下小镇上的酒馆听到的绯闻。

赛罗司教团规定不许在学院和教堂饮酒，因此骑士团成员和工作人员经常在夜幕降临时结伴前往山下小镇，到小镇上唯一的酒馆里喝上一杯。  
酒馆的老板娘是个拥有蜜色头发和爽朗笑容的豪迈女人，能酿出这镇上最好的麦酒，还会在每年星辰节时为女神献上如琥珀般美丽的连前任大司教蕾雅都赞不绝口的蜂蜜酒。“咱家的蜂蜜酒可是连女神大人都能沉醉的。”老板娘时常这么自豪地推销着自家的酒。  
相比老板娘售卖的美酒，门卫小哥更留恋每天晚上像只花蝴蝶一样在客人中穿梭，不断递上一杯杯酒水的红发女招待贝拉。  
贝拉是酒馆老板娘的女儿，也是镇上有名的美女，追求者众多，在骑士团内的人气也很高，甚至还有人私下开盘赌谁会夺得美人的芳心。相比那些狂热的追求者，自知美人不可高攀的门卫小哥只要每天能在酒馆看着贝拉忙碌的身影，接过她递来的酒杯就已经很满足了。  
然而今天，美丽的蝴蝶停留在了他的面前。

“我听说你在大教堂工作？”贝拉一手揽着托盘在身前，另一只手的手指绕着自己的红发。  
“是，是的。”  
“哎？好厉害啊！”贝拉有些感兴趣地凑近门卫。  
面对梦中情人门卫小哥有些紧张，连说话也结巴起来，“不，并不是什么了不起的……”  
“那你一定见过国王大人了？”  
“国王大人是不是有和传说中女神一样的翠绿发色和双瞳？”  
“身材纤细却能挥动如长蛇的巨剑？”红发的女招待接连不断地抛出问题，眨着水汪汪的大眼期待地看着门卫小哥。  
“呃，是，是的。”得知贝拉并不是对自己感兴趣，门卫小哥略有些失落地冷静了下来。  
贝拉似乎从门卫小哥的回复中得到了好奇心的满足，“真好啊——我也想见见国王大人，他就住在大教堂吧？”  
“是的，国王大人偶尔还会到市场转转。”  
“不知道国王大人是不是有意中人了啊……”贝拉小声地嘟囔着。  
旁边的客人突然搭话——可能他也是贝拉的爱慕者之一，从刚才开始就一直在侧耳倾听贝拉和门卫小哥的谈话，“不是说国王总会去视察地下街么，”  
“嗨，说是整改地下街，谁知道是打着什么幌子，当年的贵族老爷们不也是会偷着去地下街……说地下街小巷里有不少美人来着。”  
“搞不好国王不是去视察，而是去，嘿嘿嘿……”酒吧的男人们听闻立刻露出了些猥琐的神色，互相举杯示意了一下，暗示着接下来他们脑海中粗俗的幻想。  
“国王大人怎么会像你们这群兔崽子一样不堪，”虔诚的老板娘向来受不了对女神代言人的国王的流言蜚语，把酒杯重重地放在了调侃国王风流韵事的人的面前，浅金色的麦酒甚至泼出了些许到桌面上，“少拿你们虾脑子一样的脑容量去意淫国王大人。”  
看到母亲发怒的贝拉偷偷吐了吐舌头，又向门卫小哥微微一笑表示道谢，就继续回到了吵闹的客人中间。

老师的意中人啊……想到那位至今都在大教堂办公而不去王都的原因，门卫小哥移开了望向贝拉的眼神。  
不知道有多少女孩子要失望了呢。小哥默默给自己灌了一大口麦酒。

是夜，门卫小哥口中让国王滞留在大教堂的那个“原因”，今天也一如既往地从密道摸进了芙朵拉现任国王的办公室。  
“又不走大门。”  
对着脚步声肆无忌惮的来人，女神的代言人并没有从伏案工作中抬起头，反而有些无奈又带着宠溺地轻笑一声，直到来人翘着腿坐上了他的办公桌一角，贝雷特才把最后一张纸放在了完成的文件堆上，抬眼看着好整以暇望着他的青年。  
“我是实用主义嘛，”尤里斯已经脱下手套，随手拿起一份国王批改过的文件快速翻阅，“再说你不是都习惯了……哦嚯，还是有人贼心不死啊。”  
“地底人毕竟在芙朵拉渗透了这么久，还有些残党并不奇怪。”贝雷特活动了一下因案牍劳形僵硬的肩膀，把自己连着座椅一起从办公桌前推开。  
尤里斯上下浏览了一下文件，有点儿嫌弃地咂了咂嘴，又放回了原来的文件堆上。  
“棘手？”  
“算不上，”贝雷特站起身略微整理了一下文件，标注好明早要洛廉兹和西提斯下发传阅的，“本来也不是普通士兵能应付的，用不着调兵，交给学生就好。”  
“你不觉得给现在的士官学校学生布置的课题有点儿过难了，这就让他们讨伐纹章兽……等等，你说的学生该不会是……”尤里斯突然意识到什么，有些不可置信地看向贝雷特。  
贝雷特老神在在地继续着手里的工作。  
尤里斯抚上自己的前额，“喂喂，老师，有时候我觉得你真是疯了……”  
“战后重建本来就需要人手，没的理由让他们闲着，”贝雷特转身绕到桌前，向仍翘腿坐在办公桌上的尤里斯伸出手，“何况不是还有你盯着嘛。”  
“……我信了你的邪。”尤里斯认命般任由自己的手被贝雷特牵住，两人走过长廊，并肩向顶层贝雷特的卧室——以前是大司教的卧室——前进。

作为女神虔诚的信徒，位于大教堂三层的前大司教蕾雅的卧室是尤里斯曾经从不敢肖想的地方。  
然而现在……  
好像对女神最大不敬的行为都做过了。尤里斯不禁掩面。虽然贝雷特本人笑称，“她不介意的。”也不知道是哪个她。  
尤里斯望着头顶的帷幔双手抓了抓头发，彻底放弃了思考，翻滚了一圈儿把自己滚进了旁边温热的身体圈成的怀抱里。  
贝雷特一手搂着尤里斯，拍抚着他光洁的后背，一手拿着傍晚前刚送到自己手上的密函细细读着。半响，尤里斯听到自己头顶传来闷闷的笑声，甚至自己趴伏着的胸膛也因这笑声轻轻起伏。  
“你也看看。”意识到怀里伴侣好奇的目光，贝雷特毫不避嫌地把那张做过处理的羊皮纸递给尤里斯。  
那是一张报告统一王国各地情况的简报。萨米亚自战后虽脱离了骑士团，作为自由的佣兵活动着，但时不时会给贝雷特寄来打探各地情况的密函，算是作为密探在暗处保护着统一王国的和平。这封简报和平时并无太大差异，简单做了一些情报交换，只是在密函的最后附上了萨米亚在酒馆听到的关于国王大人“私下爱好的揣测”和某些地方贵族想为自己女儿牵线搭桥的暗中举动。末了，前骑士团的弓箭高手留下一行潇洒的文字，“别总往地下街的姑·娘那里跑了，何时结婚？”  
尤里斯哭笑不得地看着手里的羊皮纸，一旁的贝雷特见爱人这副表情，再也忍不住笑意，趴在枕头上蜷起身体哈哈大笑起来，直到尤里斯伸手推他才克制住笑声。  
“她肯定是和库罗德说好了的，”尤里斯把羊皮纸团成团扔到一边，“上周库罗德写信来刚问过什么时候送贺礼，竟然还让希尔妲送了礼服设计图来。”  
“所以，”贝雷特从枕头上露出和女神同样的翠绿眼眸，“我们什么时候办婚礼？”  
“你确定？”尤里斯挑起一边眉毛，笑着露出一口森森白牙，“你已经准备好在国民面前穿婚纱亮相了是么，老师？”  
“唔，这好像和我们之前商量的不一样，”贝雷特笑着把头往爱人耳边凑去，“而且，地下街的美·人穿婚纱才好看。”  
特意咬重了“美人”两字的贝雷特的气息喷在尤里斯耳后，引得后者一阵瑟缩。  
“我有理由怀疑都是你和你的学生串通好的。”  
“那你太高看库罗德的下限了，他不会放过任何一个机会在你这里找场子的。不过萨米亚倒是出乎我的预料。”贝雷特理所当然地说，“当然，我不介意穿婚纱亮相的，完全不，”  
“只不过我不确定，我的学生们，特别是那两个被哈琵和蕾雅看管着的级长受得了受不了这刺激罢了。”  
尤里斯“嘶”了一声，他仿佛看到贝雷特身后长出了狐狸尾巴，正得意地向他一摇一摇。  
“你只有在想让我穿婚纱这件事上话多。”  
贝雷特支起下巴想了想，“金鹿和灰狼爱说话的孩子都不少，尤其是两个级长，”贝雷特抓着尤里斯的手送到唇边轻吻，欺诈师纤长灵巧的手指上带着镶嵌碎紫宝石的戒指，“后来连玛丽安奴都说，‘老师比当年刚来的时候话更多，更像人类了’。”  
“只是，如果我能早一点儿更像人类，是不是就能早一点儿察觉到艾黛尔贾特和帝弥特利的处境，也许就能……”  
尤里斯反扣住贝雷特的手，与他十指相扣，“不会，”尤里斯斩钉截铁地说，“即使老师早就知道，也没办法扭转他们俩当时根深蒂固的念头了，”

“老师，你是人，不是女神，”

“不用再苛求自己了。”

贝雷特久久地看着尤里斯的脸，仿佛要确定什么似的，又像是要把尤里斯的样子永永远远地刻在女神的翡翠虹膜上，久到尤里斯又开始嘟囔“再看就要收费了”，这才收回目光，长长地舒了一口气。  
“说远了。”贝雷特又恢复了之前和爱人耳鬓厮磨的温柔放松的样子，连刚刚紧张的肢体都松软下来，“还是说说婚礼吧。”  
“就算我曾经女装也不代表……”  
“嗯，这个我们可以再议，”贝雷特撑起身体凑近尤里斯，“我也不想你穿婚纱的样子给那群小崽子看到。”  
尤里斯狐疑地看着越凑越近的伴侣带着笑意的脸，忍不住推开贝雷特的时候反被对方擒住按在身下。贝雷特的手已经顺着尤里斯的大腿爬上臀部，膝盖挤进爱人两腿之间，暗示性地摩挲着。  
“可以留到新婚之夜再说。”  
尤里斯一脸“果然如此”的表情，索性放弃了抵抗配合着爱人的动作，“你倒是把你现在干的事儿留到新婚之夜啊。”  
贝雷特一脸古怪，“那不可能。”  
“爱情和喷嚏都是藏不住的。”  
“……嘶，你跟谁学的这些酸腐情话，不许再往地下街跑……唔，你慢点儿，呜嗯……”未说完的抱怨被爱人粗暴地打断，渐渐的，呜咽的声音也被唾液交换的粘腻水声所掩盖。

是谁的手挥乱了床帐，让风把令人面红耳赤的低语带出了虚掩着的窗口，融在了拂晓前的夜空中。

“……嗯？”  
“天亮了……”  
沉静已久的卧室里传来些许布料摩擦的窸窸窣窣的声音。  
“……再睡会儿。”贝雷特迷迷糊糊地把爱人往自己的怀里又带了带，蹭了蹭爱人柔软的紫发，又进入了梦乡。  
尤里斯就着在贝雷特怀里的位置，手指滑上国王大人的脸，恶作剧般捏了一下。  
贝雷特明显还没睡醒，对于爱人的骚扰只是嘟嘟囔囔了两句听不清楚的梦呓，紧了紧臂弯把尤里斯抱得更紧了些。  
国王大人睡梦中小孩子般的举动取悦了尤里斯，他双手环住贝雷特的后脑，额头与额头相贴，静静地享受清早开始前恋人间的温存。

“我们还会一起迎来无数个黎明。”  
打败解放王的那个清晨，贝雷特在女神之塔为尤里斯戴上戒指时说道。

“也好，人类总是要贪心些的……”  
就着拂晓撒入大教堂顶层的微光，尤里斯也再次闭上眼睛小憩。当然，结果造成国王大人又一次在会议上迟到，面对西提斯和洛廉兹的唠叨以及之后“国王大人是不是又去地下街了”的流言蜚语就是后话了。

END？

“这是什么？”尤里斯手指有些颤抖地提溜起面前那一堆白色的蕾丝，轻薄又花哨的布料怎么看都不像是婚纱，设计上更像是尤里斯当年在地下街时母亲工作的地方常看到的东西。  
“唔，果然比起婚纱，我更想看你穿这种……”  
“老师你是蠢货吗？！”  
“嘭”的一声什么东西掉落在软垫上的闷响过后，国王伴侣的争吵声便偃旗息鼓。

后来，芙朵拉统一王国的酒馆里又开始流传一条蜚语，说国王的伴侣是个天赋异禀但刻苦勤奋的风魔法师，因为卫兵经常撞见清晨那位美人伴侣在国王卧室的窗下使用究极风魔法埃克斯卡利伯。虽然卷起的狂风中好像有什么被粉碎了的东西在闪光，但是大家都把那当作普通的灰尘了不曾在意。

众所周知的原因，停滞了一下继续产出，现在循序恢复。

之后会把中间拉灯的部分补完在ao3。

几个闹心级长再见，我抱着尤里斯跑了（x


End file.
